


Into The Dark

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Femslash February | In Bloom 2021 [1]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Infertility, Lonely Melina Vostokoff, Mentions of miscarriage, No Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omega Melina Vostokoff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Reckless Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: How can you fall into the darkWhen my arms are there to catch you?How will I ever lose my wayWith your open hand to cling to?∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆Melina Vostokoff and Natasha Romanov, two women so different from each other.Natasha a former police officer with PTSD, resigned from the police agency after a terrible accident in a field mission. She was once an exemplary police officer. Now in disgrace, Natasha has become a lonely and reckless woman.Melina Vostokoff, world famous haute couture designer. A wealthy and successful woman, condemned to fake in front of the cameras and the media the facade of a perfect life and a happy marriage with an abusive alpha whom she hates with all her heart.In the wake of a traumatic event, these two very different souls are destined to meet and complement each other to create something pure and greater.MELINAT / BODYGUARD AUNO INCEST!!!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov, Melina Vostokoff & Christine Palmer, Melina Vostokoff & Tony Stark, Melina Vostokoff/Original Male Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natasha Romanov & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Natasha Romanov & Melina Vostokoff, Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, Pepper Potts & Melina Vostokoff
Series: Femslash February | In Bloom 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136924
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Hollywood Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every End Is A New Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's February and the ladies want to celebrate.
> 
> What's up everybody and welcome to a very special Femslash February Edition. I'm alligatorfuckhose and I hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> Today begins a special month for many of us, the wait is finally over and I'm very happy to show my own Femslash February entitled In Bloom, a journey through some stories (written by me) about the amazing MCU girls to celebrate the Femslash February season.
> 
> As in the last edition, we will see some familiar faces like: Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, Carol Danvers, May Parker and other new ones join like: Melina Vostokoff, Helen Cho, Yelena Belova, Laura Barton, Hope Van Dyne.
> 
> And of course the woman, the goddess, the queen responsible for the creation of my In Bloom Edition.
> 
> NATASHA ROMANOV
> 
> I hope you enjoy this journey full of emotions, passion and desire. Enough words from me it's time to get into Femslash February mode.
> 
> Melina & Natasha take control of In Bloom.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Would you like to have dinner?" Without taking his eyes off the road, Damien Richards asked with that indifferent tone of voice that characterizes him. He and his wife Melina were returning after a very important meeting with legal partners and new top models at an upscale Berverlly Hills restaurant. The working group discussed future business and drank to celebrate until Melina didn't want to stay there anymore.

"Nah. I'm not hungry, Damien. " Melina replied in the same nonchalant tone as she watched the buildings and streets pass through the Alfa Romeo's window. Tonight's meeting sucked all the energy out of her, she can even feel a migraine coming. Melina just wants to get home and forget that the world and the despicable Alpha beside her exist.

"Uh, you know. If you're in a bad mood you can warn me." The blonde answered wryly. "You were a disaster at the meeting with that ugly face of yours. At least you would have tried to pretend a bit and play nice being a good wife next to your loving husband.

“Look, let me stop you here, Damien." Melina responded in exasperation still looking through the window, ignoring the previous comment. The last thing she wanted to do was fight that asshole. In front of the cameras and the public she can pretend that her fucking husband is perfect. For now, here in the privacy of the car, she can openly show her discomfort, annoyance and the absolute repulsion that she feels towards Damien. “I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Just shut up and leave me alone.”

"No, of course you're not in the mood to argue with me, but you're in the mood to act like a bitch." Damien chuckled cruelly.

"Maybe I wouldn't be a bitch, if you were a good Alpha." Melina responded sweetly, although inside her the anger was increasing. She didn't want to fight Damien but the storm to face is inevitable. “You know, someone worth love. At least, someone who I can respect."

"You ... love … respect ..." Damian sneered and laughed in amusement but his knuckles turned white from his hard grip on the wheel. “First, you don't know what love means. And second ... Come on, Dear. You should thank me for doing you the great favor of marrying you and being your Alpha."

"Favor?!” It was Melina's turn to respond with mock amusement. "Do you think you're doing me a favor just by your presence here?" 

“Of course, Melina. I give meaning to your life. " Damien replied amused before looking at the road. 

“You are a parasite that lives thanks to my hard work. You're a good-for-nothing, useless and lazy pathetic Alpha who enjoys making my life miserable. After that, Melina clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over the chest. 

"So, you think that huh?” Damien’s face twisted into a frightening and cold grin. Looking between the road ahead and the Omega to his side. Without realizing that he increased the car's speed Damien hissed. “Listen to me, you fucking bitch. The company is mine. I got you out of that shit hole in Moscow. If it weren't for me, you would still continue sewing and mending pants and dresses in that pathetic place you called home. "

  
"The company is yours, that's true." Melina gulped and continued speaking, glaring at the Alpha. “But your gambling debts and bad decisions left that same company in bankruptcy and with millionaire debts. I was the one who took this company out of bankruptcy. With my designs and ideas I took this company to the highest level. I was the one who attracted new investors and great companies to partner with us. " Melina yelled giving the man an angry look. “I'm the only one here who does all the hard work while you do nothing. You only use your pathetic existence to squander the millions it cost me to earn. My money is wasted on stupid things like travels around the world to exclusive islands, gambling, horse racing, and stupid vain things to please you. Yeah! Of course. I must feel blessed to be with you. A fucking looser and asshole Alpha like you. Damian Richards, my perfect husband. "

"You are an ungrateful bitch!." The angry man stopped the car abruptly on the side of the road. The horns of the other cars began to blare loudly as a sign of discomfort for obstructing the road. "Oh, How dare you! Thanks to me you are the successful woman that the world praises. The money that I bet and the luxuries that enjoy are like a distraction to forget that I’m married with a pathetic Omega like you. " Damien tightened his grip on Melina's arm.

"Shut up!" Melina took the man's wrist to force him to let her go. The hard grip on her forearm is hurting her. "Let me go! ."

"Do you think it is easy to be your Alpha? No! It is not easy for me to be with a frigid and lamentable Omega who cannot heat my bed. The worst thing about it is that you don't serve as Omega. " The blond Alpha hissed and yanked on Melina's forearm hard.

"Damien, shut up!" she hissed and nailed her nails on Damien's wrist. "You are hurting me." Melina felt a stab of pain creep up her arm. "Let me go! Ow!”

"No, I'm not going to shut up!. Now you're going to hear everything I have to tell you!” Damien denied as ignore Melina and hissed. "Tell me Melina. What are you going to do when you're alone? Have you ever wondered who the hell is going to want an Omega can not have puppies? I have bad news for you. You're broken and infertile and no one, no Alpha in their right mind would want to have a relationship with you. You understand that?”

Melina didn't answer, just a stifled sob left her lips trembling as tears fell from her eyes. Those words always hurt, Melina always wanted a baby and her infertility was so painful for her. Memories of the miscarriages returned in a flashback, bombarding her head with painful memories.

In the absence of an answer by Melina. “Oh yeah, I imagined that. I'm the only one here who must sacrifice himself and spend her life with someone like you ”Damien scoffed, chuckling as he let go Melina’s arm. "You're just a smug bitch who's not good at being a good sex slut, or a future mother." The Alpha gloated that he had hurt and silenced Melina.

“Screw you! Fuck you Damien !! I wish I never met you. I hate you! "Melina cried and slapped him on the cheek. “I want the divorce.”

"Oh yeah. I also want the divorce.” Damien nodded and responded enraged. “But one thing I can assure you, I will not rest until leave you on the street in the misery. It's my company and you don't deserve to get a single dollar. "

"That’s not up to you." Melina answered as she hurriedly turned to get out of the car. She is unwilling to tolerate further abuse from Damien.

"You have made a serious mistake, Melina." Damien groaned and rubbed his flushed cheek watching Melina get out of the truck. " You will come to me crying ungrateful bitch! " He screamed hoping that Melina would hear him.

While she ignores Damien and the small group of people who managed to gather around their outrageous act. Melina run away as she cried feeling embarrassed and outraged. "What an idiot!" she sobbed quietly muttering to herself.

The only reason Melina stayed with him is because of the company and money. Melina obviously will not give up everything and leave it in the hands of that brainless idiot Damian. The idiot does not know how to tie his shoelaces, much less how to run a business. Thanks to her, Empress Couture is known in the fashion capitals, Milan, Paris, New York, London. The name of Melina Vostokoff is worthy of praise in any corner of the fashion world.

  
Melina mingled with the bustling crowd on Hollywood Boulevard and hurriedly walked through an ocean of people. Men and women of all ages, shapes and sizes remain engrossed of that woman who cries and curses herself. Melina shook her head as she wiped away the tears that kept falling down her face, thinking. How she get here? At what point her happy marriage fall apart and turned into a fucking hell?

Her marriage to Damien was not always violent and aggressive as it is now. Damien was a good Alpha. Kind, chivalrous and sweet to her. He was the type of perfect Alpha that any Omega would feel lucky to have in his life.

She met Damien in Moscow twenty years ago, he was her first and only Alpha ever since. At first, his story was the same as any romantic fairy tale. Melina, a twenty-five-year-old young Muscovite, fell blindly in love with Damien Richards, a young businessman heir to a Los Angeles fashion house. When Melina came to America, the land where dreams come true, she worked hard to learn the language and hone her talents in sewing and design.

After that, Damien taught her how to run the Angels Couture fashion house. A short time later, Melina, with great pleasure and eagerness to help her husband, gradually immersed himself in the business and company affairs of her beloved Damien.

  
Some say, Fate rewards those who work hard and yeah that was Melina's story. Soon her efforts and hard work paid off in the following months after assuming the position of supervisor. The company's debts were paid off, and soon a New York haute couture company wanted to partner with Angels Couture. The two companies worked on a very special Winter Collection. 

The success was overwhelming with an explosion of interest from buyers from Russia and China. Both couture houses never stopped making made-to-order clothes since then. Melina and Damien enjoy every moment of victory. All magazines and all media talked about the adorable couple, Damien and Melina and of course, their great Haute Couture emporium. After four years of relationship, Melina married Damián and with that he named her sole CEO.

Under new leadership, the once-well-known Angels Couture company was transformed into Empress Couture. Melina's fantastic ideas brought great changes. What was once unimaginable is now a reality. Melina had everything, fame, recognition, success, mansions and properties in each city and hundreds of millions of dollars at her disposal and the best ... true love.

Unfortunately her life was not always happy. She and Damien wanted to take the next step in their three-year marriage, they tried to get pregnant and have a baby, to start a family. When it was not possible to achieve pregnancy, both looked for alternatives. Melina went through various treatments, from fertility drugs to artificial insemination. The journey to achieve pregnancy was exhausting with negative results. Melina experienced three miscarriages, the last one putting her life at risk. In the end, Melina sadly decided to stop trying, ignoring the look of disappointment on Damien's face.

Putting the bitter moments aside, Melina pushed away the painful trauma and focused on her passion, the design and manufacture of wedding dresses for a new collection in Fall of that year.

Melina's sweet love story continued for a few more years, until something began to change in her Alpha. With each award or each new success, Damien began to move away from her. The magazines and media were no longer talking about the incredible couple, now it was just Melina on the covers of magazines or TV shows. Her growing success drowned and crushed Damien. Sweet and gentle Damien became misogynistic and abusive. Her husband began to distance himself from her more and more, not even he was present at the company or at home. Damien just disappeared one day, preferring to hang out in the Las Vegas casinos or on some private island with a dozen young Omegas. Not to mention the other infidelities even with a good friend of her.

Melina cannot deny it, it was painful to find out about Damien's infidelities. Her marriage got worse over the months after that. Sex had become non-existent and when it miraculously happened, it was over in five minutes. Damien would shoot his load inside her and fall asleep after that, leaving Melina sexually frustrated in need of his knot. Married life continued between discussions with hurtful insults, infidelities, psychological, verbal and physical abuse. Damien always enjoyed hurting her in any way possible, but the most painful thing for Melina was when he rubbed her infertility problem in her face. Damien decided to move to Brentwood two years ago and Melina celebrated that decision. Both they reached an agreement to stay together at public events and in the company to avoid scandals affecting the reputation of Empress Couture.

The love that Melina once felt for him disappeared, all the good feelings turned into contempt for Damien. She hate him with all her heart. 

For about two hours Melina with her distracted mind in conflict cursing and blaming Damien, she did not pay attention to where her steps led her. Melina just walked and walked until her feet ached and the cool night breeze made her skin crawl. With a glance around she saw the street looked lonely with only a few trees and streetlights lighting the road ahead.

“Where I am now?” Melina wondered, the street did not seem familiar. _(Well not that she is an expert connoisseur of the streets of Los Angeles._ ) Melina would check her phone but thanks to her last minute escape she left her phone and wallet in Damien's car. Asking someone is not an option either, the street looks dark and totally empty, only the faint sounds of traffic and music are audible in the distance. Oh no! This is not OK. Melina doesn't know where she is or what place this is. Loss without being able to communicate. She shook her head avoiding the feeling of panic and continued walking until she can found someone to lend her a phone to call Pepper.

* * *

  
In a pub hidden among the lonely streets, Natasha spent the rest of the night drowning her worries in vodka and beer, waiting for a fucking miracle to solve her problems. After the painful death of her father Alexei hers, her entire life turned into an avalanche of unfortunate events.

In January, two weeks after her father’s funeral, Natasha discovered that her father's house had three mortgages and her father Alexei had filed for bankruptcy before he died. It was terrible surprise, Natasha was furious with her father for not trusting her and sharing his burden and problems. 

Not willing to give up and lose her house along with the best memories of a good life with her father, Natasha got down to work and asked the bank for a loan to pay off one of the mortgages _(a stupid move)_ but gave her time to search a better solution. Her salary as a police officer was not enough to survive and pay the debt to the bank. With no other choice, Natasha began to plunge into the underworld of the streets of Los Angeles, and there she built a life in illegal fights.

Her successful streak at work and illegal fights went pretty well. In time Natasha managed to pay off the first loan to the bank. The difficult part of her was hiding the abrasions and wounds from Sergeant Fury and friends. Natasha covered the bruises in with make up and muscle pain with good pain relievers. Natasha’s new lifestyle was manageable from then on, working hard at the station like a good cop and surviving nights in illegal fights, acting like a criminal.

Natasha believed that she had made it. Oh, how wrong and naive she was for thinking that.  
January had been horrible with Daddy's death, February had been bad with suffocating debts, but March took home the worst month of Natasha’s entire existence.

With one more mission, Natasha would be promoted in the police department. The job as a detective was hers. And that last mission was a hostage-taking in a bank ... A hostage-taking gone wrong. A nervous and drugged Alpha took hostage a scared young Omega. The situation was complicated in seconds. Natasha should have acted and fired at the indicated second. Unfortunately, she didn't. Natasha’s incompetence left two children orphaned and a bastard alive in prison.

Her companions at the station were divided into two groups. Her friends, Bucky, Sharon, Bruce, Thor, who showed her support and affection. And the others, Brock, Jack, Jasper, who made fun of her or blamed her for such a dramatic outcome. Natasha personally never forgives herself for that, blaming herself every day that two little children didn't have a mother in their lives because of her. Natasha lost weight, did not sleep, the debt and the accident plagued her head with nightmares. Lapses of forgetfulness, mood swings, anxiety, nightmares, and lack of appetite turned into a pain in her butt for Natasha. Even the horrors of war did not cause her such terrible feelings. 

Natasha felt mentally unstable after that and resigned from the Los Angeles Police Department. She decided to look for another job and always received a ‘ _No’_ for an answer. Natasha can't blame them Who wants to hire an Alpha with PTSD ?! Exact! No one! No one wants an unstable Alpha around.

One day Sergeant Nick Fury came to visit her, he noticed her change in her disheveled appearance and introverted demeanor. The man took pity on Natasha and sent her to therapy with Dr. Morse. Natasha was reluctant to speak of her psychological damage to a stranger at first.

With her finances in disarray, the enormous sum of the debt consuming her nerves and without a job, Natasha no longer had the means or resources to continue paying the bank the second loan. Not even fighting 24/7 would she manage to gather the amount.  
Her _(almost nil)_ income does not allow him to pay the $ 850,000 that she owes to the banks. Natasha must vacate her house in two weeks. Even the sessions with the therapist are a luxury to pay for now. Without job, sanity or money Natasha’s tensions grew exponentially. 

She lost.

Her father.

Her home, her brilliant career as a cop.

Her promising future as a detective.

She was unable to bear it all and finally gave up. 

Natasha lost hope. And the worst, July begins and the misfortunes do not seem to end.

Totally drunk, Natasha had leaned her head on the bar and half beer still in hand.

“Bad day?" Bartender Sam asked curiously.

"It has been a very tough few months." Natasha raised her head and answered awkwardly before taking the rest of the beer in a long gulp. 

"These are difficult times for everyone." Sam nodded and smiled softly. "Don’t worry about it. I bet you're going to fix it.”

"If I were you, I wouldn't bet on that, boy." Natasha murmured and immediately shook the empty bottle in her hand. "I want another and a vodka."

"I don’t think so. You've had too much to drink, seven beers and two vodkas. That amount of alcohol would knock out anyone. " Sam said refusing as he cleaned a jar with the flannel. “I think you better go home. Probably your family must wonder where you are.”

  
  
“If you are interested, I have no one waiting for me. And soon I will be without a home. " Natasha laughed bitterly. "My only family was my dad and my brother, the old man died eight months ago of a heart attack and my brother is with his family in Boston.”

“Um, I… I… I am sorry… for your loss. Uh I didn't … I mean .... " Sam completely embarrassed stuttered. "I… can offer you a tea, courtesy of the house."

"Tea? Am I an Omega?” Natasha laughed a little and played with the empty bottle in her hand.

"Or a coffee with some cookies." Sam smiled weakly feeling uncomfortable in front of the redhead. "Mom's chocolate chip cookie recipe is the best."

“Nah. Better next time, boy. I can distinguish the moment when someone don't want me in a place. Besides, I have to prepare a move tomorrow. " Natasha took a deep breath, leaving a few dollars on the bar and then awkwardly rose to her unsteady feet. "And I must find a place to stay after that."

“Uh, I heard there are some small apartments in Boyle Heights. They are not luxurious or spacious, but they are a good option. " Sam seemed to remember and kindly offered his idea to the drunken redhead. “There is an old man, his name is Ned Gonzalez. He can offer you a discount on an apartment if you tell him you know me."

“Um… thanks. That would help me. " Unstable on her feet , Natasha nodded and smiled weakly at the guy. “But Why? I don't know you. Why do you want to help me?"

“It's what good people do in Los Angeles. And my name is Sam Wilson. See, I'm not a stranger now. " Sam returned the smile and shrugged before grabbing a pen and starting to scribble a note. “This is the address of Mister González, he is a little grumpy but he is a good man when you get to know him. Oh, and you can leave hee your motorcycle. It would be unwise for you to drive in that state."

"I am Natasha." Natasha murmured, feeling surprised by Sam’s kindness."

“ Nice to meet you Natasha. I can call a cab?" Sam laughed and handed the note to the redhead.

"Thanks. That would be great Sam." Natasha smiled, momentarily lowering her head to read the note and failed. Her blurred vision prevents him from distinguishing letters and numbers. "I owe you a Sam."

"Don’t mention it. I’m happy to help." Sam replied kindly before starting to walk away. "Now I'm going to call the taxi."

As soon as Sam left, Natasha looked at him curiously. By amazing and kind citizens like Sam Wilson, Natasha became a cop.

It's painful to think that they need something better than her to protect them.

* * *

“Hey you!" An Alpha screamed.

Melina automatically tensed when she heard the voice of a man in the distance, for some reason her instinct told her not to turn around and continue walking.

"Hey you! Hey! The sexy brunette in the black dress! " The beta hissed and laughed. ”Hey Hottie! Wait!!”

Melina trembled with fear and walked faster when the scent of two Alphas and a beta reached her nose. The smells were intense, it was a combination of pheromones, alcohol and something else that she cannot describe, it was something dirty and nauseating.

"Come on Omega!, it's rude to ignore my buddy here." The other Alpha growled. "Don’t fear, we will not hurt you beautiful. We just want to talk to you."

_‘Just keep walking.’_ Melina ignored them again and she hastened her steps until she turned the next corner, hoping she could lose herself in the streets and get away from the threat. With fear filling her chest, she entered another street. Noting that this was an alley. "Shit!" Melina with fear cursed breathlessly, the walk in high heels exhausted her.

“Hey! Gentlemen! Here!!." Beta's voice echoed down the street. “Miss Sexy walked into the alley."

“Hurry up, Tom move your ass fast before our prey escapes."

That was definitely not good. Melina desperately looked for what to do to get out of there. Her brown eyes searched in all directions for where to go now. Obviously she couldn't find anything just a stinky garbage can and garbage bags. “No! It can’t be." Melina stuttered in panic. The voices of those strangers are heard closer and closer.

"See, I told you tonight would be really fun."

  
Melina turned to where the voices is coming from, a lump in her throat made it difficult for her to breathe when she saw three men at the start of the alley. One of them an Alpha, fat and rather scruffy, unshaven and dressed in construction clothes. The other Alpha was taller, muscular and much younger but he seemed drugged by that reddened gaze. And the beta was a bit difficult to make out in the dark, as he kept hidden behind the fat man, but still he looked thin and gaut.

"I ... I don't want trouble." Melina stammered awkwardly, pressing her back against the fence behind her, watching the threat approach her.

"Easy, honey." The fat Alpha laughed when he noticed the Omega's nervousness. "My bros and I don't want any problems either."

"Yeah! We just want to have a good time." The muscular Alpha added slapping the fat man on the back. "And get to know you a little."

"Oh! Wow! " The Beta laughed amused noticing that beautiful Omega tremble with fear. "It looks like she's going to wet herself out of fear." The Alphas laughed at that.

Melina couldn't help but make a face of revulsion at that comment. Her eyes were half open and when she saw how men were approaching and surrounding her. Melina just tensed and pressed herself closer against the fence to try to get away from them.

“Oh, beautiful girl." The fat Alpha said with feigned sadness looking at the tears staining the Omega's face. "You seem to have been crying."

“Oh poor of you. " The Beta scoffed and added. "Your boyfriend treated you badly."

"Don’t worry. My friends and I will make you have a good time. " The muscular Alpha crooned lewdly as he touched the Omega's cheek.

“Don’t touch me." Melina shook her head to the side to get away from that Alpha's touch. “Get away from me!"

“ Woo!! Look at that! It seems this Omega has guts. " The fat man laughed in surprise and ordered his friends. "Get her?"

The others wasted no time in taking their positions and immobilizing the Omega. "No!!! Get away from me." Melina stuttered, trying with all her might to push the fat Alpha away. "Don’t do it."

"Shh! Shut up bitch !!" The fat Alpha held her by her neck and immobilized her easily. "You can be a brat if you want but you will force us to fuck you harder."

"I bet you fuck like a bunny in the spring." The Beta sounded excited, ignoring the cry of pity while he stroked the Omega's bare leg.

“I can't wait to enjoy this pussy. " The muscular Alpha smirked devilishly touching the Omega's brown hair, undoing the bun and letting the brown strands fall. "I think I can smell her pussy from here."

“Oh they're right. You seem like a good slut. It was difficult to chase you with a huge erection. " The fat Alpha laughed at that and stroked the Omega's stomach. "Did you hear my friend here? Looks like the three of us are going to take you all over your holes Honey."

"No!!!" Melina screamed and blushed as made a sound of revulsion at the sensation of that disgusting Alpha's body pressing against her. The touch of those strangers makes her want to vomit. All that dirty talk made her nauseous. A few tears fell from her eyes at the mere thought that her shitty day would end in rape. “Please, please let me go. I ... I can give you money, a lot of money, just let me go. Please."

"What do you think of our lovely guest's offer?" The fat Alpha loosened his grip on the Omega's neck and looked at his friend.

"Um, I don't think so." The muscular Alpha murmured in amusement. “We just want a pussy to ease our knots and you're going to help us with that. We don't want your money, we just want a quick fuck and nothing more than that."

"No! No! Please!!" Melina sobbed when the fat man was going to kiss her and the others began to undress her and tear her dress.

  
  


* * *

  
After waiting fifteen minutes for a taxi that never showed up, Natasha began to walk and stumble with awkward steps. She has handled gunshot wounds, fractures and abrasions over the years, walking drunk to find transportation will not be a problem. 

The street is calm and quiet at this time of night. Her quiet night walk went well until the silence was disturbed by voices. Wow, she's not the only one having a good time tonight. 

Natasha made out the weak murmurs and laughter but did not pay attention to them and preferred to continue her clumsy walk. But her ears vaguely caught a new sound, a sound akin to crying. 

"No! Don’t do it!!" That sound made her tense and froze abruptly. That was a sob of fear. Natasha paused for a moment thinking if her drunk mind is playing tricks on her or in fact what she heard was the voice of a woman in trouble. 

The Alpha instinct clawed at her chest. Natasha grunted as she approached the place where the sobs and laughter came from. She will always be infinitely grateful to the police department and the army for the lessons learned there. One of those valuable lessons is ... Always trust your instincts. 

Without waiting another second, Natasha cautiously walked into the alley. Her blurred eyes could make out in the dim lighting a group of people. Natasha’s sense of smell told her it was two Alphas and one Beta stinking of marijuana, and the fresh, sweet scent of an Omega. 

"No! Please." Melina felt her lower lip tremble as her stomach churned in disgust. "Let me go!! No!!" 

The Omega's tearful voice was deafening to Natasha. She took one look and paid special attention to the scene, three men and the victim at the bottom of the alley. Omega is being abused, unable to ask for help. And these bastards keep her immobile.

* * *

  
"You didn’t listen? The lady said No!" Natasha growled unable to control her anger.

  
A hoarse growl made a thunderous echo in the alley. Melina and the attackers froze at the unexpected sound. With teary eyes, Melina could make out a silhouette in the middle of the dark alley, an Alpha woman. Inexplicably despite the dangerous situation a sense of tranquility arose in her heart with the presence and scent of this unknown Alpha.

  
"Hey! Get out of here!" The muscular Alpha hissed at the unknown presence. “Mind your own business and leave us alone."

As his friend confronts the interruption. "Hey, if you want to survive you better calm that cunt down." The fat Alpha muttered in a low but no less threatening voice as he squeezed the Omega's neck and began to suffocate her. "If you don't do what I say then we will leave your corpse unrecognizable that not even your mother can identify you and that cunt will keep you company in hell." He murmured while looked over to where the stranger was and hissed. "The choice is yours beauty.”

"We are in problems?" the Beta asked nervously shifting his gaze between the leader and the stranger. "She is an Alpha." 

“No! Of course not, Michel. " The fat Alpha smiled at his friend and then at the Omega. "Well that depends on our beautiful prey here." 

Melina squirmed in the Alpha's grip and managed to nod. It's now or never, the chance to be raped or get out of here alive depends on what she does next. That stranger appeared out of nowhere ready to help her and Melina can't hesitate now."

“Hey, take it easy." The fat Alpha laughed and turned his attention to the stranger. “Excuse my friend here. The boy has no good manners. We're just playing and having fun with my wife. " He just smiled and shook his head. "Don’t worry. My wife Debbie drink a lot and she wanted to throw up, that's why we stopped here."

“Ma’am are you fine? " Natasha asked feeling anxious watching the brunette woman tremble from head to toe. Something is definitely wrong here. These are the moments when she hates not having a badge, weapon, and reinforcements to cover her back. Natasha must rely on her abilities and instincts to get the woman out of this dangerous situation.

“I told you that she is fine. " The fat Alpha laughed but his muscular friend began to growl.

“I didn't ask to you. " Natasha yelled angrily and ignored the fat man. “Let the lady speak.”

  
“C'mon darling." The fat Alpha shrugged and saw the Omega with cold, empty eyes. "C'mon baby, tell this kind soul that she has nothing to worry about.”

  
"Don’t do anything stupid." The Beta whispered with anger before the Omega speak.

“I… I… ”Melina stuttered and winced, her voice betraying her.

Natasha examined the Omega's appearance, red and watery eyes, pale face and trembling limbs, those are clear signs of a victim in shock.

"Help they want to rape me ahhh." Melina screamed in horror, her voice cracking when she felt a painful tug on her hair.

“Damn bitch!!!. " The fat Alpha exclaimed furiously, slapping her disgustingly across the face. 

“Ahhh!!” Melina winced in pain and began to cry when a hard slap hit her face. "You don't let her go and you go for the nosy Alpha." The fat Alpha ordered the Beta and the other Alpha respectively.

"Oh! Son of a bitch" Natasha hissed when she heard the sickening sound of flesh crunching against the Omega's face, sent her spiraling into rage and anger.

"Prepare to die." Her muscular Alpha growled as the fat Alpha grabbed a rusty pipe from the ground.

"Come here!! Fucking assholes." Natasha laughed and scoffed at the two Alphas. “I am not afraid of you. You and your pathetic fat friend are such assholes.” 

"Oh, "I'm going to enjoy making you spit your teeth on the ground." The fat Alpha said as starting to swing the tube in his hands. 

Eager to start this confrontation, Natasha with clenched fists walked towards the threat quickly. The feeling of danger brought her a sense of fullness, making her feel alive. The two furious Alphas approached her threateningly as the Beta held the Omega tightly by her hair and neck. Melina, unable to move, saw the whole scene in front of her eyes. Her voice caught in her throat as tears flooded her glassy eyes with fear. 

Fists started flying and Natasha Incredibly managed to dodge them. Suddenly the muscular Alpha had a moment of luck and struck a punch in Natasha’s abdomen. “Fuck!” Natasha nearly doubled over and fell to her knees as the air left her body. _(Holy Shit!. It was a terrible decision to start a fight while she’s intoxicated.)_ The pack laughed at her when they heard her cough, but thr fun didn't last long when Natasha grunted and landed a combination of nimble punches and jabs at his face. The Alpha looked affected and staggered back breathing erratically. 

"Ughh, look at you asshole. Ha! Looks like you're going to start crying, muscles." Natasha scoffed at the sight when she saw blood pour from the opponent's mouth and nose. Natasha landed another round of punches to the Alpha's head and ribs. With each new blow from Natasha, the opponent's face turned into a bloody, unrecognizable mass of flesh.

  
Muscular Alpha cried in pain and growled in fury, throwing his full weight against her. Natasha reached down and unleashed a tremendous hook on his face, the feel of her fist sinking in was so good for her but the muscle Alpha's aching moan was a thousand times better. The poor guy fell to his knees and hands, making damp, nauseating sounds. 

Natasha's drunk ass did the stupidest thing ever… Show off. 

"Come on! Get up! You piece of shit!!. " Natasha smiled and walked over to the defeated Alpha on the ground. "Come on!! You can't disappoint me .. I want to hurt you, hurt you much more bastard." He just sank groaning to the ground.

_BIG MISTAKE NATASHA_. As Natasha laughs and brags her victory, she seemed to have forgotten that the defeated Alpha has company. The other Alpha crawled behind her. 

Melina saw what was going to happen and screamed to warn the redhead of the fat Alpha attack, but her voice was drowned out by the roar of the same Alpha. "OH DAMN CUNT!" The fat Alpha hissed and rocked the tube hard enough and lunged at the redhead Alpha. 

The smile faded from her face as Natasha seemed to remember the dangerous threat. Unfortunately it was too late to react. Pain exploded throughout her body and a sharp scream escaped her mouth as the tube made contact with her back and then another blow from the tube struck her left leg. “OW SHIT!” Natasha grunted and stifled a groan of pain. Another stab of pain erupted as another impact landed on her left side. 

'Tell me who is about to cry? Damn Cunt! " The fat laughed cruelly and then swung the tube again, hitting redhead's left arm. 

"Bastard! ..." Natasha moaned again feeling her arm on fire with pain, she only took a few steps back to put distance before the next attack. She had to do something to take the tube from that fat Alpha. 

“Don't run away from me. " Said the fat Alpha clearly amused by the sounds of pain from his victim. Melina was mortified and squirmed trying to free herself from the Beta's strong grip. The Alpha's cry of pain broke her heart. "Your friend is deep in shit." The Beta laughed, tugging at the brown hair. “When my friend destroys your hero, Guess What? The next will be you. " Melina blinked and shook helplessly as she struggled for breath. Inside her she prayed for that redhead wasn't defeated. 

In an effort to shake off the blurry fog in her vision, Natasha shook her head and took up the fighting stance again. When the fat man launched the next attack she was ready, Natasha used her hands to block the tube, once she succeeded she could take it away from the opponent and throw the weapon to the ground. Now in equal circumstances, Natasha did not hesitate to launch herself towards the opponent with hard and fast blows.

  
The fat Alpha whimpered and groaned in pain as the strong fists struck his widened stomach, ribs and face with tremendous force. Still in his stunned condition, the fat man let out a fist when he felt the closeness of the redhead. "OW!!." Natasha moaned as the stars lit up her eyes and pain invaded her face, a fist landed on her nose with overwhelming force. It was a mere miracle not to fall unconscious on the ground. 

  
Something completely inexplicable happened to her. “Shit!” Natasha felt all her emotions like, uncertainty, anger, frustration, anxiety, hate, tiredness, helplessness, sadness and more mixed and filled her heart as blood gushed from her mouth and nose and flowed down her chin, neck and black leather jacket. 

The fat Alpha was feeling the incredible pain in his body and his head was spinning. "Oh God." He sobbed, feeling exhausted and in pain, his face bloody and battered as fell to his knees in front of the redhead. "I can’t. I can’t move." His arms and legs burned from the effort the fight demanded. "I give up. Oh Jesus. Just stop, please." 

Still immersed in the dense fog of anger Natasha could hear the fat man begging to her. Natasha had experienced a lot of pain at the hands of that Alpha, it is only fair that she return the favor. As if the devil himself possessed her body, Natasha blinded by anger, took the tube from the ground and approached the kneeling Alpha. The sight of him reminded her of the filthy criminal from her last mission. That thought made her growl and filled with fury. "I'm going to make you beg for your balls." 

  
'No! Hey wait." The fat stammer as the woman with the tube in her hands approached him threateningly. His eyes widened in fear. "Don’t do it. It's ok, You win. The slut is yours. What are you doing?” The fat guy asked alarmed. He knew that this Alpha could kill him without any problem. 

Melina and the Beta, petrified by fear, just watched nervously as the redhead hurried and decidedly approached the fat guy. 

"Just don't doAHHHH!" The fat Alpha's words are interrupted when Natasha hit him face with the tube, just like a baseball. Melina's jaw dropped as she saw the man cry and stammer as he choked on his blood. 

"Oh shit! I m out of here." The fearful Beta released the Omega and pushed her aside as he ran away, fleeing the place in terror. Out of the corner of her eye Natasha saw him and kicked straight to the knee. The crunch of the cartilage breaking apart and the screech of intense pain was fucking great. Natasha smiled at the precious sound and hit him neatly on the back of the head, knocking the Beta out instantly. 

“Now that there are no more interruptions. Uh what I was doing? " Natasha pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, I remember." She turned and saw the fat Alpha with a coldly look before start. 

“Oh, I'm going to enjoy making you spit your teeth on the ground so much.” Natasha laughed sadistically at the sickening sound of the flesh and bones breaking under her attack. She used the tube and punched, making sure to give this fucking rapist a good beating. "I'm going to make sure that not even your mother recognizes your nauseating corpse." Natasha hissed, not caring that he was choking on his own blood. All she wants is to humiliate these bastards and take her pain and anger out on them. “And your buddies will keep you company in hell.” 

  
She doesn't even care about if she ends up in jail for this. Natasha just hits the body of this fat Alpha again and again, who lies in a fetal position, crying and trying to protect himself from the brutal attack of the dominant Alpha. His bones break and tendons tear down with each new blow. 

"No wait. Stop! " Melina said hoarsely from her previous crying. She just wants the Alpha to stop. “Just Stop.” 

The soft, husky voice stopped her. Stunned by the soft sound of that voice, Natasha relaxed her muscles as she turned her face and made eye contact with the Omega. 

‘Leave him ... " Melina said with a trembling voice and her tears about to flow. Her attackers no longer posed a threat. The red-haired Alpha left three men as weak and defenseless as little children. It is not necessary this Alpha to continue to stain their hands with the blood of these criminals. "He’s not worth it." Melina stuttered as she put her unsteady hand on her chest to try to calm the erratic beating of her heart. "Your nose. Your nose keeps bleeding. We must stop the bleeding. " She said as she moved closer to inspect the bleeding nose. 

“Damn lucky bastards.” Natasha muttered and reluctantly tossed the tube somewhere in the dark alley, "Well … this is I called another near-death experience." Natasha giggled and started walking towards the Omega. _(The things you do when you're drunk)_ "Oh, this is not the appropriate time or place for an Omega like you to take a walk." Her last words came out as a shaky breath. "Well, unless you're one of those suicidal peps or adrenaline junkies." 

"I uh got lost ... I'm not from around here." Melina did not want to know what she is referring to with near death experience and she better asked her .. "Are you okay?" Melina was worried about the redhead and about her physical condition. "You are bleeding too much." from the proximity he could see the profuse wound on the redhead's face and smell the pheromones it released. Beneath her sweat and blood, the scent of cinnamon greeted her senses. This alpha's scent was so welcome to Melina.

"Oh yeah! ... I'm fine ... And you?" Natasha nodded and asked, her legs turning to jelly making it impossible for her to walk. The alcohol faded from her system and left the adrenaline pumping and rushing in her veins.

  
"Um yes. I’m not hurt." Melina answered breathlessly watching the blood flow from the red-haired Alpha's nose and tears from her eyes. "But your face and your body, you look too hurt." She said as she reached out to put her palm on her stomach but she stop in the end.

“It's just a broken nose. And it only hurts a little. ”Natasha shrugged and smiled weakly as if her broken nose was nothing. She had already broken her five times before, she was practically used to the pain. "Better get out of here." 

"You can walk?" Melina nodded and looked carefully at the Alpha's face. She looked very young, under all that blood she managed to catch a glimpse of green eyes. 

“Of course I can. There's no time to lose, let's get out of… ” Natasha didn't complete the sentence because she fell unconscious right there. 

“Oh God!” Melina screamed in horror and went to see the redhead on the floor. She knelt beside the unconscious Alpha and her trembling fingers moved to her neck as she searched for a pulse. "Thank god you're not dead." she sighed in relief feeling the frequent pulse down her fingertips. "Just hold on a little longer and we'll get out of here." Melina was devastated, scared on the verge of a heart attack, in her mind she had no one else to turn to but her dear best friend Pepper of hers. Going through her hero's clothes he found a phone. (Yay) and I dial Pepper's number with shaking fingers. 

  
The constant beep seemed eternal, Melina bit her lip and held the hand of the unconscious redhead, despite her harsh situation, that light touch of her hands was very reassuring. On the fifth beep Melina began to lose hope when the sixth beep sounded and then miraculously ... "Hello!" Pepper's sleepy voice greeted her at the other end of the line.  
Melina's heart felt lighter with that. "Hi, Pepper." 

"Me ... Melina." Asked Pepper confused and sleepy. "Melina it .. it’s you?" 

"Mmm, yeah, mmm … it’s me." Melina responded shyly, the tears stung her eyes. 

"It's three AM." Pepper said this time concerned noticing Melina's tearful voice. "You're okay? What happened? Where are you? Did Damien hurt you?" 

"No. I’m fine Pep. I’m sorry for calling at this time." Melina stifled a sobbing. "I need you ... something happened ... I'm fine, don't worry ... just ..."

"You are worrying me, Meli." Pepper answered softly. "What happened?"

“I… I… am in trouble. I'm fine ... just come get me. " Melina burst into tears unable to assimilate what just happened. She felt guilty seeing bleeding redhead on the floor. "Get me out of here." 

"OK! OK! I understand my dear. "Pepper said on alert. "Tell me where you are?"

"I don't know ..." Melina replied stammering and sobbed as she searched for something that could tell her where she was. "I don’t know where I am. There are no signs or something. I am in an alley and there is a young woman unconscious with me. " Melina looked at the redhead sadly as she let her thumb brush against Alpha’s cold knuckles.

"An unconscious young woman?" Pepper asked confused.

"When you get here I explain you what happened to me." Melina didn't think she could explain to Pepper how she ended up in this horrible place.

  
“Check the GPS on that phone and tell me where you are. Can you do that? "Pepper suggested in a calm voice." I'll wait here and I'm not hanging up, honey."

  
Tears still fell from her face and her body trembled slightly from the amount of adrenaline surrounding her body. Melina opened the app and in seconds obtained her location, activating the speaker she spoke. "I send you the address."

"Perfect!" Pepper sighed in relief. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"Don’t delay." Melina said worried seeing the inherent bodies of her assailants. "I can't stay here long."

"I'm going to wake Tony up." Pepper muttered in a hurry.

"No!" Melina stopped her with a desperate and hoarse voice ... “Don't do it. I don't want to make this bigger. "

"Okay Meli. See you there." Pepper replied and hung up. 

And here was Melina Vostokoff, dressed in a tattered black cocktail dress, high heels, her hair a mess and cheek puffed up, shivering with cold next to a brave young Alpha unconscious in a lonely alley, waiting for her best friend Pepper come to her rescue.

  
_**∆∆∆∆∆** _


	2. A Woman With Two Names

Melina and Pepper rushed out of Pep's car. With some difficulty they managed to carefully carry the redhead's inert body, cradled by the waist and entered Melina's mansion. It was a good idea to give Friday night off to the cleaning and surveillance staff thought Melina gratefully for that.

"God! I can't believe she's so heavy..." said Pepper sounding exhausted as they climbed the stairs. "Like a horse." Her feet stumbled on the steps, almost falling twice, but she finally succeeded in keeping her balance.

  
  
"Don't complain, we're almost there Pep." Melina replied gritting her teeth from the effort of carrying the Alpha's body uphill. "Show me those yoga exercises are worth it."

  
Once inside Melina's room, the lights came on and illuminated every corner. Melina and Pepper gently laid Alpha's body on the large bed with extreme gentleness to avoid hurting her. Safely inside the privacy of her home and away from harm, Melina was able to breathe and relax her body just a little.

"Oh! Her face." Pepper gasped in shock and covered her mouth at the bloody sight in front of her. Under the white light, the wounds on the redhead's face became more visible. That face was a bloody, twisted mess.

  
Melina felt like crying, that woman's current state was her fault as brown eyes took in every detail. That girl had clotted blood all over her face, a trickle of blood coming out of her nose and a deep cut on her left eyebrow. Her clothes were also stained and ruined with blood. “She's going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of that." Melina muttered and choked back a sob as she wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye.

  
"So, what do we do with her?." Pepper asked wearily looking at the unconscious redhead. “She needs medical attention. I think it was a bad idea to bring her here, Melina. We should call the police or paramedics. "

“That’s not an option. If we call the police or paramedics, she’ll be in serious trouble. " Responded Melina firmly as she pointed to the unconscious redhead on the bed. “"If we take her to a hospital the outcome would be the same. The doctors will ask questions and she could probably go to prison just for protect me. I don't want to do that."

"I don’t want that either." Pepper denied, feeling a bit frustrated, running her hands through her tousled hair. Then she look at her friend. "Then what do we do, dear?"

"Just let me think." Melina thought for a moment what to do and what to say to answer that, going through names and contacts or alternatives in her mind. Melina remembered someone special, maybe she’s in the city. For the first time tonight Melina smiled. "I have an idea. We need to call Christine. Christine Palmer. "

* * *

  
The clock continued to tick and there was no sign of Christine anywhere.

Her body was shaking slightly from the amount of adrenaline and anxiety. Desperate for a distraction, Melina sat on the bed and carefully wiped all the blood from the redhead's nose, chin and cheeks with a damp towel. She noticed the bleeding had already stopped. That was good, Melina thought as she dipped the towel into the bowl of hot water before cleaning redhead’s mouth, removing the traces of blood on the lips.

While Melina did this, Pepper sipped her drink and stood watching her friend clean the wounds with surprising gentleness. Her eyes moved to the woman lying on the bed. “She’s so young. I can't believe she kicked those three criminals' asses. I mean, she incapacitated two Alphas twice her size. "

"I can't believe it either." Melina nodded, she thought about how grateful she felt towards this woman. “It was… well… impressive and wild. This woman never retreat or gave up. She was brutal and efficient, and a little cocky. " Melina smiled softly this time, remembering the redhead's boast.

"You were inded lucky to find a knight in silver armor." Pepper muttered, hoping her joke would break the elephant in the room.

"I definitely am." Melina simply turned and looked at Pepper with a small smile. “Thanks Pep. You saved me tonight. "

"Oh, don't mention it, dear." Pepper laughed softly and move her hand to stop Melina from saying more. "Just remember you are going to design my wedding dress."

“I’ll design the most beautiful dress just for you. But before that. ” Melina agreed before pointing her head at the girl on the bed. "Help me undress her."

"!What?!" Pepper exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Christine will want to examine her." Melina replied, putting the bowl of water on the nightstand. "This way Christine can check her ribs."

As Melina held redhead’s body, Pepper gently removed the leather jacket and black blouse. Once done Melina lowered the redhead's body onto the pillows. Both gasped when they noticed the bruises scattered over the redhead's stomach and ribs. Now Melina regretted her bad decision about not hospitals.

Pepper was stunned for a moment and gasped. "What’s that?"

Melina turned her attention to where Pepper's sight was focused. "Looks like a scar, a burn maybe. I don’t know." She muttered as she looked at the scar on the right side of the Alpha's stomach. "Help me get her pants off."

  
Pepper and Melina did a quick job, between the two of them they slid the jeans down her legs until the redhead was half-naked on the bed. Melina being only human let her eyes trace the redhead's pale skin, the curve of those firm breasts looked great in a black bra. Those sexy shapely arms and that flat hard stomach. By now Melina was open-mouthed and hypnotized eyes watching every detail of this alpha closely. As her brown eyes moved south between the alpha's legs, her friend's voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Don't hate me for I have to say but ... the girl looks like an angel." Pepper murmured appreciatively, glaring at the unconscious alpha in bra and boxers lying on bed. “It seems like she works out. I mean, look at that stomach and arms. "

“Pepper Virginia Potts! Keep it in your pants. " Melina coughed a little and blushed deeply, clutching the jeans to her chest. It seemed she wasn't the only one snooping around here.

“Hey, you can't blame me." Pepper laughed and held up her hands in surrender. " It's not every day I get the chance to admire a beautiful Alpha like her."

"Stop or I'll tell Tony." Melina replied in an accusing tone.

" Knowing Tony." Pepper laughed and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe , he'll want her to join us next time."

" Ew!!! You're sharing a lot of information I don't care to know." Melina frowned and grimaced at her friend's comment. Some things shouldn't be shared between friends. Sex is one of them. “Great! Your girl is naked and in your bed and ask you again. What we do next? Pepper laughed out loud, delighted and happy to distract Melina.

“Now we just have to wait. Christine will be here any minute. " Blushing Melina sighed and covered the alpha's body with the sheets. Fortunately the wait didn't last too long, Pepper and Melina heard someone knocking on the front door.

“Finally Christine is here." Melina let out a shaky sigh and tried to get up but Pepper stopped her. "You stay with her, I'll go." The blonde said as she ran down the stairs to the door.

"Where’s Melina?" The echo of Christine's breathless voice traveled to Melina's ears.

"In her room."

" Is she okay?" Christine asked a little nervously.

"Um yeah ..." Pepper answered uncertainly and then added. "Well, I think so.”

“I think so? That’s not a good answer Pep. She told me she was hurt." said Christine sternly.

  
"Hey, that's the only answer I can give you, Chris." Pepper defended herself.

  
"Tell me the truth, Pep." Christine pleaded with Pepper.

  
"If I tell you, you won't believe me, Christine." Pepper replied calmly. "Melina will tell you everything." Melina just left the room when she could hear the voices approaching.

  
Up the stairs. Dr. Christine gasped in shock when she saw the familiar silhouette of her friend outside the room. Cold fear gripped the doctor when she saw Melina's appearance with reddened eyes and a bulging cheek. "Melina ?!" The doctor hugged her best friend and quickly pulled away looking at the look on Melina's face.

  
“My God, what happened to you?" Christine Palmer exclaimed in alarm when she noticed a swollen cheek. The doctor cradled Melina's face and checked the reddened cheek with a clinical eye. That wound was enough to make her angry. "It was Damien wasn't it?" The doctor's eyes noted the fingers mark on Melina's arm as confirmation to her suspicions. "That son of a bitch!"

“Hey, Christine wait." Melina denied in a weak voice as she took Christine's hands away from her face and took them in her own hands for a reassuring squeeze before she began to explain. "It's not what you're thinking. I..."

I'm not seeing things dear." Christine yelled and cursed pointing at Melina's arm and cheek respectively. "That fucking bastard hit you and he deserves to rot in prison for it. And you know it."

Pepper silently sipped her bourbon and silently paused to watch the loud interaction between Christine and Melina as she pondered whether it was a good idea to stop them or let them continue.

"No! You don't understand..." Melina shook her head and then added. "It wasn't Damien. Just..."

“Please, Melina. Don't justify Damien's actions." Christine replied in a sad voice. "Come with me. we must go and denounce him, right now."

Tired of seeing how Christine continuously interrupted Melina. "Christine stop it!..." Pepper interrupted Christine's hysterical speech and in a soft, low voice she continued. "Take a breath, dear. Just let Melina explain herself." 

During drive to Melina's home, Pepper overheard Melina's terrifying nighttime adventure and honestly she still can't believe it. Maybe with this second explanation Pepper can digest how the hell she ended up in the middle of a crime scene, an attempted rape against Melina and a young alpha bleeding and unconscious tonight. 

"Okay. I’m listening, Melina. " Christine looked at her silently for a moment and crossed her arms over the chest. 

"I had an argument with Damien. " Melina shyly lowered her head feeling embarrassed. "Tensions grew out of control, the wound on my arm was inflicted by Damien. Feeling angry I slapped him and got out of the car crying." She added in a barely audible whisper. "I started walking aimlessly, I just wanted to clear my head and breathe. I don't know, I guess at some point I lost my way. After that, I kept walking until found an avenue or a cab or someone to help me get out of there. The only thing I found were three very rude men, but I didn't pay any attention to them." Melina bit her lip and sobbed as tears stained her cheeks. "Um ... I walked faster to escape until entered a street to lose them ... it was an alley. They followed me and found me...they cornered me and tried to...umm ..." Melina couldn't continue, the lump in her throat made it difficult for her to speak.

  
Oh Melina. Say no more. " Christine felt horrified, hugging Melina to comfort her. "They...they hurt you." The doctor whispered softly as she rubbed the brunette's back. The thought that Melina had been raped broke her heart.

“You're not alone." Pepper said, reaching over to the brunette to take her hand. "We're with you."

“Thank you. Um, no! Thank heavens they didn't touch me. One of them slapped me." Melina licked her lips and in an unsteady voice continued speaking. "An alpha helped me, she protected me. She beat those strangers, but she got hurt in the fight...umm It was my fault. That's why I called you and told you to bring your medical implements. She is here, in my room, unconscious and injured. I don't want to take her to a hospital because..." She pulled away from Christine's embrace and dried her tears.

  
“The doctors will ask questions and call the police. Fine. I get it." Christine nodded understanding Melina's words. “I need to see her and do a checkup. We don’t have much time."

* * *

  
Melina poured herself a shot of vodka and Pepper another bourbon. Both women sipped their drinks and watched the doctor work on the girl. Sitting on the bed, Christine placed her fingers on the Alpha's neck to measure her pulse, it was slow due to her unconscious state. When Melina finished her vodka, she poured another, hoping the alcohol would calm her nerves but her hand was shaking so badly she had to put the glass aside. She’s a nervous wreck. 

Everything was silent as watch Christine work. " Wow, your friend took quite a beating." Christine carefully checked the redhead's face, her fingers tracing the bridge of her nose, her fingertips putting a little pressure on the wound, checking for any abnormalities. "Luckily her nose isn't broken." Christine murmured as she moistened a cotton ball with antiseptic and applied it to the open wound. “There will just be a bruised nose and a nice scar left on your hero as a memory of her experience in the fight club. She’ll be fine." Christine laughed softly as moistened another cotton ball and repeated the same procedure on the wound above the eyebrow.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Melina exhaled in relief. Finally good news.

“Her rhythm is slow but nothing to be alarmed about. Now I need to check her ribs. " Christine smiled at Melina and reached into the black bag for the stethoscope. She lowered the instrument into her hand and listened carefully to both lungs with meticulous precision, looking for any sound, such as fluid or any abnormal sounds.

" Is there something wrong, Christine?" Melina frowned and asked worriedly.

" No. It looks like it was just a scare." The doctor removed the instrument from the unconscious woman's ribs. "Her lungs sound great. There are no signs of fluid in them. That’s more good news." Christine stowed the stethoscope in her bag. "She won't need a hospital. But lots of painkillers and anti-inflammatories to cope with her injuries."

A look of relief and appreciation appeared on Melina's face. “Thank you Christine. It's good to hear that. "

" As I said before. She will suffer from a terrible headache from her excessive alcohol consumption and pain in most parts of her body but I can assure you she will survive. " Christine smiled as she stood up and turned to look at Pepper and Melina. "I will tell you what painkillers and de-inflammatories are required as well as the schedule for administering them. The girl needs rest, she can't exert herself unnecessarily or her bruised ribs will take time to heal. The bruising will go away in a few weeks. When she wakes up she will be in pain but it will be manageable." She pulled out the prescription sheets and began scribbling down a list of pills.

  
Now I feel so much better that our girl is going to survive." With that, Pepper leaned over the bed and covered the redhead's body with the blanket.

  
"Perfect. I'll take care of everything. " Melina nodded and smiled softly at the doctor. "I really appreciate you being here Christine."

"Anything for you. I can make a call to a pharmacy and they'll bring the meds here. " Christine offered kindly as she handed the prescriptions to Melina.

  
" That would be great." Melina nodded and looked directly into Christine's face. "Thank you Chris. I knew I could trust you."

"It's nothing. I added some pills for you. They'll help with the swelling in your cheek and arm. One pill every twelve hours. Take a shower and try to get some rest and eat something." Christine smiled as she took one last look at the brunette's face. "If anything happens to you or if she presents discomfort or any other symptoms, please don't hesitate to call me." The doctor added.

  
" Let me walk you out." Pepper said leaving her hand on Christine's back. Melina stood there reading the prescription with the recommendations and schedules. But Christine's voice called her name.

"And Melina." Christine turned before walking out of the room along with Pepper.

"Um?" Melina lifted her face and looked curiously at her friend. "Congratulations on your divorce." Christine smiled mischievously and Pepper snorted amusedly behind her.

"Thank you ladies." Melina laughed softly, thinking what would her life be without her two crazy best friends.

  
Pepper said goodbye a little while later and Melina hugged her tightly, once again whispering her thanks for saving her ass tonight. When Melina returned to the room, she threw away her black dress and headed to take a hot shower to remove the dirt on her skin. The shower was relatively short as Melina didn't want to let the redhead out of her sight for too long.

Melina slipped an oversized shirt and sweatpants over her body and then sat on the large couch beside her bed and watched over the sleep of her unnamed hero. Personally, Melina couldn't wait for the redhead to open her eyes and know her name. The boy with meds showed up half an hour later and she took the dirty clothes to the laundry.

  
The rest of the night passed uneventfully, with the constant sound of the redhead's breathing breaking the silence in the place. Melina let her mind wander, thinking between the divorce proceedings and tonight's unfortunate events as she watched the young redhead emitting soft snores from her lips.

  
Melina smiled sadly and whispered a soft "thank you" to the Alpha, wishing she could hear her. Sooner or later her eyelids closed falling into a deep state of sleep.

* * *

_“Mmm … ow …”_

_The first thing she noticed was a scent._

_A soft scent of apples._

The sweet scent stung her nose making her feel warm and comfortable in her bed. _HER BED!!!_ Natasha woke up and opened her eyes suddenly when she remembered not having arrived home last night. It was a surprise to find herself sleeping in a bed as soft as a marshmallow, surrounded by equally soft white sheets and too elegant for her taste. " _Something’s not right here."_ Natasha thought and frowned as her breathing began to quicken.

Sensing the smells of this unfamiliar environment, Natasha tried to get up quickly but failed miserably. Pain and flames emanated from her stomach and ribs. Natasha gritted her teeth as she felt her head and limbs be numb and sore with a constant aching twinge crawling under her skin. "Umm" Natasha bit her lips and stifled a groan of pain as her body reacted to the sudden movement. She had felt hundreds of different forms of pain, but it was still hard for her to get used to this feeling.

  
Natasha remained sitting on the bed, asking herself many questions. _Where am I? What happened last night? How did I get here? Why am I semi-naked and injured in a stranger's bed?_

Her eyes blinded by the morning light moved over the place, the room is large with white, gleaming walls and French-style furniture. The daylight is so bright that it causes Natasha's head to throb painfully as a feeling of dizziness overcomes her. Until that moment Natasha realized that she could not breathe properly, it was as if a large blockage of mucus was preventing her from inhaling. Natasha simply touched her face only to later regret doing so. "Ow!" she muttered and tensed. With that she seemed to remember the events last night. The alley, those alphas with their beta friend, the blood gushing from her nose and the pain in her ribs and … the Omega.”

  
"Hey, are you okay?" Melina asked in a whisper with some hope. She had fallen asleep but alpha's groaning startled her. She finally woke up, but something in redhead's face worried look told Melina that something was wrong. "Easy, this place is safe."

She froze for an instant at the sound of the female voice. "Mmm... yeah. Where am I?" Natasha muttered as she covered her chest with the sheet and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the haze in her vision in an attempt to get a better look at the woman on the couch. When her eyes were able to differentiate silhouettes and colors, Natasha could see a woman sitting on a couch. That was the same woman from the alley.

  
“You are in my home. A friend and I brought you here after you passed out. " Melina replied softly, while her eyes watched the alpha closely. "I’m Melina." She added with a shy smile. "You helped me last night, I don't know if you remember."

"Um...yes. I remember." Natasha closed her eyes and licked her dry lips, an unpleasant feeling of nausea rose in her stomach almost making her vomit. Fortunately she ignored the discomfort and concentrated on asking the brunette a few more questions. "What happened after you brought me here."

  
"Well, another friend of mine who is a doctor healed your wounds. I resisted taking you to a hospital so as not to cause you more problems. " Melina got up from the couch and took the painkillers and a bottle of water from the nightstand before sitting on the bed beside the redhead. “Christine says you'll be fine. You'll just experience pain for the next few days. Uh ... your nose isn't broken and your ribs are just bruised." Melina smiled awkwardly at the redhead. The woman was very young, her tousled red hair and swollen face a mess but despite all that, the girl looked great. More human and not a bloody mess. "This will help you with the pain.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Lowering her face, Natasha answered hoarsely and accepted the pill with the bottle of water. The apple scent that woke her grew stronger as the woman approached. There was something about this Omega's brown eyes that makes her feel uncomfortable. She opened the mouth and swallowed the pill, grateful for the cold water going down her throat.

"After this you must take another pill to deflate your face." Melina murmured and took the bottle of water from the redhead's hands.

"And you are fine?" Natasha frowned and asked suddenly when she noticed the Omega's swollen cheek. "Your cheek ..."

"Oh this." Melina touched her cheek and showed the redhead a weak smile. “It’s just a superficial inflammation, nothing to worry about. Uh ... Can I offer you some breakfast? " She ran her hand over her hair and stood up feeling a little awkward about her lack of manners. The redhead was probably hungry.

"No. I can’t stay." Natasha shook her head as she looked at the brunette. "I need to get out of here. I just have to find my clothes. " She mumbled and kicked the sheets trying to untangle her legs, being careful not to make any sudden movements. Natasha can't stay here. She needs to get back to Sam's pub and get her motorcycle back. And she also needs to start looking for a new apartment with this Ned guy. The offer from this woman is very kind, but she can't waste any more time lying here. If Natasha is allowed to rest then she will be left on the street after the bank evicts her from her home.

  
" Go? ... Go where? You can't go anywhere in your current state." Melina asked in confusion, watching the redhead struggle to get rid of the sheets. The blush rose up her cheeks again when she saw the redhead's half-naked chest. Over the years Melina has seen in her profession hundreds of naked women until now the blush on her face appears when she sees this specific woman's body.

I can't stay. I need to go home." Natasha grunted as she wrapped her arm protectively around the bruised ribs. "Could you give me my clothes, please."

  
“But you're hurt! I don't think it's the most appropriate thing to let you go like this." Melina responded with apprehension. She doesn't want to let her go. The girl looks weak and sore. "You can stay here one more day if you want."

"I can handle myself, Miss Melina. This isn't the first time I've had my ass kicked." Natasha replied with a crooked smile hiding her painful discomfort. "Please could you give me my clothes. I don't think it's a good idea to walk around naked." She began to sweat feeling like she couldn't breathe. Every time she tried to lift her bottom off the bed a stabbing pain shot through her ribs and back.

"Fine. You win." Melina reluctantly relented. "You can at least let me help take you to the bathroom for a hot shower. I can ask Maggie to fix breakfast before you leave, what do you say?"

  
Natasha shook her head on the point of replying a " _Thank you, but no thanks_ " but the Omega interrupted her with a .. “Please." In a pleading whisper. It was only until hearing that genuine concern hidden in that simple word that made Natasha lower her defenses.

Okay." Natasha nodded and sighed wearily, stopping her futile attempts to get out of bed before she seriously hurt herself. The woman ... Melina ... had gone out of her way to take care of her and Natasha didn't want to be an ingrate. Not when all this woman has done is take care of her and be kind to her.

  
"Great." Melina smiled, relieved that she had convinced this stubborn woman to accept a shower and breakfast. "I'll send for your clothes right away. Your phone is there, I used it last night to call for help. I hope you don't mind that." She pointed to the nightstand and walked over to the redhead.

"Um, no problem." Natasha cleared her throat trying to look calm and collected as Melina held her by the waist to steady her, being overly careful with bruised ribs. "This way. Small steps." Melina guided her with slow steps and put her other hand on the redhead's hard stomach. The rest of the trip was embarrassing for her, feeling her face burn. The good news was that her hair covered her flushed cheeks. "Everything you need is here. If you need anything let me know"

Thank you, Miss Melina." Natasha nodded and walked toward the shower.

Melina spun on her heels to give her some privacy but stopped before she got out. She felt a strong urge to ask her a question to satisfy her curiosity. She needed to know her name. "Um, before I go can I ask you something?" asked Melina as she leaned against the door marker.

"Of course." Natasha stood there with tense muscles and looked expectantly at the brunette not knowing what was coming.

Melina opened and closed her mouth unsure if it was right to ask that question. Without further thought she blurted out. "What's your name?" 

  
Natasha visibly relaxed at that question. With a soft smile she replied "My name is Natasha, Natasha Romanov."

  
...  
Busy life returned to normal after that peculiar day. This was just another day at work. Finally, unable to resist, Melina began to worry about her. It had been four days since Natasha left home. During all those days and nights Melina couldn't help but reminisce and keep her mind wandering. _How was Natasha doing? And Would her wounds have healed satisfactorily?_

  


_Natasha ... Natasha ... Natasha ... Natasha_. That's all Melina seems to think about on a repetitive loop.

In the privacy of her office, Melina let out a tired sigh and held her lavender tea in her hands as she watched the traffic drift below. Completely alone and so removed from the world, Melina can't shake that feeling of being overwhelmed as she remembered Natasha's broken and bleeding body. Christine and Pepper asked her about her 'new friend' but Melina couldn't answer them as she would have liked.

  
She was so stupid for not asking Natasha for her number or address before letting her go. Not to mention it was a miracle to convince that stubborn woman to eat more than a simple PBJ for breakfast and keep the meds. Melina dismissed the idea of calling all the hospitals in L.A and asking if anyone by the name of Natasha Romanov would have arrived at their doors.

  
If Melina is not mistaken, there is still a slim chance of contacting Natasha. Maybe with a little luck the alpha's number remains stored in Pep's phone records.

Melina pushed her hair away from her cheeks with a graceful movement of her neck and turned her chair as the faint knocking sounded at the door, a second later her young assistant Daisy entered the office with a big smile and stood in front of her desk. "Miss Vostokoff, you sent for me?"

Yes, Daisy." Melina nodded and set her teacup on the desk. "Please find Pepper and tell her I need her here when the meeting with our designers is over."

  
"Yes , Miss Vostokoff." Daisy nodded as she left her boss's mail neatly sorted and the agenda on the desk. "Do you need anything else?"

No. That will be all for now, Daisy." Melina smiled sweetly taking the mail in her hands and glancing at it. 

  
Two hours later, the office door opened and Pepper Potts walked in, wearing a big bright smile. "The designers are fine-tuning the final details. You should see their progress. The new designs are so vibrant. The colors, fabrics and tailoring techniques take your breath away." The strawberry blonde spoke with childlike excitement as she walked over and sat in the chair across from her friend. "I have a feeling our Aisha Empress Collection for this Winter Season is going to be a hit."

"Yeah, it'll be incredible." Melina tried to respond with the same vibrant spirit as Pepper, but all that came out of her mouth was a flat, emotionless murmur.

"I thought big news would make you happy." Pepper leaned back and looked at Melina "Why are you so...? Oh, its because that girl?"

"Yes." Melina nodded and took another sip of her tea.

"I can’t believe you didn't ask her anything more than her name." Pepper said amused.

"Ugh! Natasha didn't give me a chance to ask. She just showered, ate something and ran away. And that was it. I haven’t her number. Nothing. I don't even know what part of L.A. she's from."

"That’s a shame. The girl seems interesting, someone worth knowing. "

They both fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Pepper was the first to speak. “Um… have you ever thought of hiring someone. You know, someone to watch your back."

  
“Are you telling me I need a bodyguard?" Melina asked, she had thought about that possibility, but preferred to dismiss it. The idea of a completely stranger following her around is not appealing to her.

"Basically, yes. I think it would be great for you to consider it." Pepper shrugged . "Maybe the fight with Damien and the accident in the alley could have been prevented if a bodyguard was there. Happy can help you with that, he knows the best security agencies in the country."

Melina absently played with the small gold necklace around her neck and kept silent as she assimilated the information. "I don't like the idea Pep. You know I like to have my privacy, my own space."

“I know, dear. But after the accident a few days ago I think it would be a good one." Pepper muttered looking at friend. "We need someone to watch over you and protect you.” Melina felt a tightness in her chest, fear crawling through her bones at the memory of those Alphas touching her.

“It will be for your sake. Just until finished the divorce proceedings." Pepper added when she saw apprehension manifest on Melina's face. “We both know Damien is a dangerous man and may become even more violent and try to assault you during that process. A bodyguard might be helpful if that ever happens." Pepper knew Melina wouldn't respond, but she had to try to convince her.

“You’re right.” Melina sat listening in silence and then answered. "I'll think about it, Pep."

  
"Don't take too long to make a decision." Pepper said quietly slowly and without another word, got up from the chair to leave.

  
"Pepper, wait." Melina spoke and Pepper stopped in her tracks before leaving. "What’s wrong?"

"Do you remember my call that night. "Melina asked.

"Yes." Pepper raised an eyebrow.

  
"Um, do you think you still have the number in your phone records?" Melina asked, feeling very anxious to get Natasha's number.

  
"Oh! You want your hero's number." Pepper laughed softly as she handed her phone to Melina. "That's where you would have started, Dear. I just have to warn you that your search is going to be quite a headache. I get hundreds of calls in a single day."

  
"That won't be a problem Pep." Melina smiled and shook her head in amusement. She reached over and took the proffered phone. Pepper didn't lie about the hundreds of calls stored in her log. Melina didn't give up easily. Her fingers moved over the screen as her eyes searched for the correct time and date until she finally found it. " Got it." Melina smiled and laughed a little before saving Natasha's number in her phone. "Thanks, you saved me again.”

  
"Good luck in your Finding Nat game." Pepper laughed and retrieved the phone before leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

  
As Melina walked over to the desk and fiddled a bit with her phone, she thought about what she should say to Natasha. Feeling nervous, Melina leaned back in her chair and sipped the rest of warm tea. Without further thought, she took a deep breath and just dialed Natasha's number before chickening out. She waited as the beep sounded for about a minute and heard Natasha answer. "Hi, Natasha here."

  
"Hey!" greeted Melina amicably and stopped abruptly when she realized that this was Natasha's voicemail who answered. "I can't get to it right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon."

  
"Damn it!" Melina thought with a sense of disappointment. Without many options at her hands, she opted to leave a message. "Hi, Natasha. It’s me, Melina. I hope you remember me. Uh, I just want to know how you are? I hope you can call me when you hear this. Good day." After that, she hung up.

Finding Natasha was not an easy task. Melina tried a couple of times over the next few hours. Melina dialed, waiting while the beep sound and she hung up when the repetitive message plays. Between the meetings and little breaks she religiously checked her phone hoping to find a message from Natasha, but there was nothing.

The melody "Hi, Natasha here." played and Melina groaned with disappointment and hung up. She sat there trying to figure out what to do. She wasn't going to give up so easily on her mission.

* * *

Melina opened the door, stopped, and looked at her lawyer. "I have a problem."

You've been looking for the right person. As your lawyer it's my job to solve your problems." Tony smiled amused as he put the contracts aside to give Melina his full attention. "What can I do for you Miss Vostokoff?”

“I need to find someone, can you help me with that?" Melina said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That will be very simple" Tony smirked and stared at her for a minute. "Who are we talking about? Do you know the man's name at least?"

"It's a woman. Her name is Natasha Romanov."

  
"Uh huh." Tony said quite calmly "What else do you know about her."

“Just her name. That's why I need your help Tony." Melina sighed and leaned back against the edge of Tony's desk. "I need to know her address."

"I can do that, I know someone who can help us with that." Tony smiled and typed something into his phone. "I'll send you all the information on your mystery girl with Happy in forty-eight hours."

"Thanks Tony." Melina said with a grateful smile and relaxed. It was bittersweet the feeling. She had waited four days. She can wait forty-eight more hours. 

She tried a couple more times but Natasha never responded.

* * *

"Hi there." Tony poked his head in as he opened the office door.

"I was hoping to see Happy." Melina smiled taking her eyes off the computer screen, removing her glasses.

“I decided to come in personally for this." Tony walked in and headed for the couches while Melina looked at him expectantly and followed him with a scotch in hand.

"You remember the investigation about your mysterious friend" Tony commented leaning back in the expensive couch and Melina nodded. "Well, I have good news for you. She was easy to find."

"It's okay, Tony. You make me feel anxious." Melina leaned forward and set her scotch down on the glass table in the center. "What do you have for me."

"First of all, I think you'll be surprised to know that your Natasha is one of the good guys. She worked for Los Angeles Police Department." Tony leaned over to open the briefcase, pulling a dossier from inside. "Here you'll find all the information you need about Natasha and a little more. Her whole life is right here. "Tony emphasized holding the bulky dossier between his hands.

  
"Wow, you took this assignment seriously, Tony." Melina smiled when she held the heavy dossier in her hands.

  
  
“I never disappoint my clients, Miss Vostokoff. Never." Tony laughed and got up to pour himself a drink. "The documents are yours, you can keep them so you can read every detail about Miss Romanov's life ."

Melina said nothing about it, walked to behind the desk for better lighting, put her glasses and began to read.

  
  
_Name: Natalia Alianovna Romanova. November 22, 1986. Volgograd, Russia. Age: 32 years old. Father: Alexi Ivan Romanov (deceased), Mother: Irina Alianovna Kozlova (died in labor), Stepbrother: Clint Francis Barton. No criminal record and currently unemployed." She mumbled as she read the first document. "Currently resides in El Sereno. Los Angeles, California. Currently resides in a home purchased 30 years ago. She graduated with honors from the University of Southern California._ She speaks seven languages. _Russian, Italian, French, French, Romanian, Portuguese, German and Spanish." Melina spoke with a bit of admiration. She didn't expect that, it was surprising._

  
“Miss Romanov has six years of active military service. At twenty-seven, she entered the Los Angeles Police Department Academy. She completed two years of field work and was promoted to rank II police officer for another two years until being promoted to rank III police officer." Tony spoke absently looking at his phone. "Captain Nick Fury wanted her as a detective but ..."

  
"But Natasha quit before that happened." Melina added, her heart of squeezed painfully in her chest as she read the headline on Los Angeles Times. "Drugged Man Shoots Hostage In The Head. "Oh my!"

“Um, yeah that's really sad. A mugging gone wrong. Miss Romanov was present when it happened." Tony muttered before pouring himself an scotch.

"She blames herself for that girl's death.." She felt a little sympathy for Natasha. Melina sighed and shook her head. One sheet stood out from the rest and Melina read it. "Natasha Alexandra Romanov. 32 years old. Born: November 22, 1986. Los Angeles California. Father: Alexei Shostakov Romanov." Melina stopped reading and looked at Tony as she read the other birth certificate. "Why Natasha has two birth certificates."

Allow me to answer that question. Her father and she escaped from Russia and managed to take refuge in the USA with new identities thanks to a friend of Mr. Romanov's. " Tony began to drift as he adjusted his tie. "Since then she and her father are American citizens, Natasha and Alexei Romanov."

“Oh Tony. I just wanted to get to know her as a person." Melina mumbled absently.

“And I can help you with that too. She’s single. Miss Romanov hasn’t had a formal relationship since Maria Hill, the reason for their breakup is unknown. " Tony laughed. “She visits nightclubs constantly, she has been seen with different Omegas every occasion and taking them to her residence for the night. She does not posses some sort of friendly relationship with any close member. She spends all the summers season with her brother who lives in Boston with his family.

Melina frowned and stopped reading feeling that Natasha's privacy was somehow being invaded by her. There was too much personal information here. "What can I say. Your friend has a very, very interesting life style. " Tony sat on the couch and looked at her questioningly. "What do you think?”

  
“Well... It seems to me there's too much personal information here. I just needed to know her address and not her whole life Tony." Melina replied with confusion and a small smile. 

  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I got you more than that." Tony gulped the scotch with a groan of appreciation as the amber liquid slid down his throat.

I think I'll go see her tomorrow." Melina rearranged all the documents and held them against her chest.

"If I were you I'd do it now." Tony muttered absently. 

"What do you mean." She asked with a frown.

"Miss Romanov will be evicted in a few days. She has failed to pay the bank. The debt is unpayable for someone unemployed like her." Tony shrugged.

"How much is her debt?" Melina couldn't resist, curiosity was getting the better of her. She felt bad for the young redhead and she wanted to do something about it.

"Eighthundred thousand dollars.", Tony said as he placidly sipping his bourbon. "Mr. Alexei declared himself bankrupt before he passed away. Miss Romanov must vacate the house before the deadline there stipulated by the bank."

"Tony can you take care of something' Melina raised her head and a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. 

"You plan to pay off Miss Romanov's debt?" Tony asked rather surprised. “

"I'm trying to help and be grateful with her." Melina laughed.

"I see." Tony just nodded and smiled, getting up from the couch. "This Natasha, is related to the secret party you and Pepper had a few days ago."

"Um something like that."

"I'm really offended when I get left out of our girl's club." Tony feigned indignation and then let out a few mocking chuckles. "Come on tell me about it."

  
"Just promise me you'll keep the secret, Tony."

  
I promise, boss." Tony nodded solemnly and put a hand over his heart.

"Well..." Melina began to explain the unfortunate events of the previous night, how she met Natasha and how Pepper and Christine came to her rescue while Tony reacted with astonishment written all over his face and looked at Melina who explained the situation.

  
“Oh my! So you." Tony pointed his index finger at Melina as he spoke. "You had an argument with the loser Damien and therefore you asked him for a divorce." He said in his lawyer voice, emphasizing every word that came out of his mouth. "And for some reason events led to you being exposed to sexual assault in an alley. Fortunately, that mysterious woman appeared out of nowhere and almost murdered those criminals in an effort to protect you."

“Yes, you summed it all very well." Melina smiled softly trying not to look guilty.

" Oh, god." Tony gasped and shook his head before continuing. "Then let me rephrase. Basically you and Pepper witnessed a crime and broke laws to protect this woman. The same one who received medical care at your home."

"Don't be mad at Pepper." Melina pleaded as she held Tony by the shoulders.

  
"Mad...I..." Tony snorted and let out a loud laugh. " I'm not mad. On the contrary. It's so nice and funny to know my girlfriend Pepper is a bad girl. Now I have a proof against her when I do something really stupid next time. Ladies, you are my heroines."

"Thank you. Um, I think so." Melina laughed at the peculiar compliment. " You can send me the documents when you finish the payment process. I want to surprise Natasha personally."

"Of course, Boss." Tony gave a military salute and added. "And after that, we'll focus on your divorce. I want as much as you want to destroy Damien."


End file.
